I Belong To You, Mon Coeur S'ouvre À Ta Voix
by MetTheRealWorld
Summary: Two years have passed sense the Queen Cleo and Pharaoh Atem left the human world. What's happened to the 4 hikaris sense the ending of Fate or Just a Word. And whats this with people going into prostitution. More focused on Cassie and Yugi than Bakura and Marik (Malik is the dark half in this story). Rated K for now may change
1. Chapter 1

**Kat:** So yeah here's the sequel for Fate or Just a Word. Kinda decided to change the title from what it was to what it is now. Kinda feels like it belongs more to this story.

Muhahaha but shit will start happening. And i mean freaky shit that you will have to wait and see what will happen.

* * *

Flashback

"Seriously, you were told the same thing?" Joey said

"Yeah. Have to be out by August 30th." I said "I don't know what im going to do. Don't have a job or anywhere to stay."

"We will figure something out. Besides I know where we can get a job" Joey said.

"Do I really want to know?" Tristan said

"Give him a chance Tristan" Yugi said.

"Its at this one bar near the end of town."

"Don't tell me it's that one that has the prostitutes in it." I said

"Yeah. Sorry. My dad goes there all the time. They're always looking for people."

"So you're saying we should whore ourselves." I said

"Not all of us. I think theres other spots open too."

End Flashback

Cassie's POV

That conversation keeps popping up in my head, though it's been two years. The four of us have been working there sense. Joey, Yugi and I were pretty much selling ourselves; while Tristan got the position of a body guard. At least the three of us had one rule that we kept no matter the situation, protection. All hell would break lose if one of us caught something.

Life's been hard for the 4 of us. We've been living in a 2 bedroom apartment the last 2ish years. Joey and Tristan shared a room, while Yugi and I shared the other. We don't mind sharing rooms with each other, its just having to share a small space. The cost was the only problem we have. We barely make enough to cover rent, not to mention food, makeup and shaving stuff. Sometimes we just go without food, but we're okay with it. Its usually once a week we go without food. It's like 2200 a month for rent, but it covers electricity, gas and stuff like that. Try feeding four people, two of them being Joey and Tristan.

"How's the fund lookin?" Joey said.

"Umm we're short 20 dollars for rent." I said

"Damn so after tonight we should have enough for this month?" Tristan said

"Yeah. Even if we have a shit night, you're still getting paid to be a guard so yeah. No matter what after tonight we'll have enough"

"I hate having to not eat once a week." Joey said.

"Hey if we are forced to stay till 2, we'll get whatever extra food that they make." Yugi said.

"Bring whatever you can home." I said putting my head on the counter. "I hate this life."

"Yeah. But it pays the bills. You know we cant afford college." Yugi said

"I wouldn't wish it on anyone." Joey said.

"Come on we have to leave soon." Yugi said

"Yay, slutty ass outfits time" I rolled my eyes.

"At least you can get paid a lot for that sort of thing." Tristan said

"You get paid 10 bucks an hour. And you work from 7-2" I said.

"We get like what 50 a person. If we're lucky" Joey said

"Seriously Joey with your looks you make a lot more than 50 a person. I hear from people that they like people who are tall and have blond hair." I said

"That's why?" Joey said

"I've heard that too" Tristan and Yugi said

"We're going to be late come on; you know our boss will have a shit attack if anyone is late. I really don't want to know he'll do if the four of us are late." I said

Three of the four of us crammed into the bathroom to try to get ready. Despite being the only girl no one really cares about who's naked or whatnot. It's just something you become immune to. The only shit thing is when you're trying to shave with several other people, doesn't always go over that well. You end up somehow cutting yourself.

"People hurry up" Tristan said

"You'd think I'd take forever cuz im a girl. Nope quicker than all you two" I said

"We're coming" Joey said

"Don't forget everythin." I said

We left for another shitty night on the job. Who knows where Joey, Yugi and I will be when the bar closes. It just depends on the night, sometimes we end up at this shitty hotel a block away, and sometimes we're in the bar. At least for Tristan, he'll be able to go home.

"I hate this outfit." I said pulling my skirt down.

"Then why did you wear it?"

"I had nothing else to wear and I wasn't going to jack one of your guy's clothes."

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow you'll have clean clothes so you wont have to wear that. It does look good on you but it just doesn't go with your personality" Joey said

"I dunno Im just getting a bad feeling about tonight." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" Yugi said

"I dunno. Tonight just feels different." I said

Tonight was a long night. Some of it consisted of lap dances, hate it was a passion but some people are willing to give a decent amount of money for a good one. Joey and Yugi already were gone, but sense I was still stuck here I still have 3 more hours till the bar closes, which means I can leave then. Lets hope there's extra food or something to bring home.

Except if its fry's, they just don't heat up well in the microwave. No one's willing to eat them otherwise. And they just aren't good cold.

The Afterlife

(Cleo's POV)

"Mahad?" I said

"Yes Cleo?"

"How is the spell coming along?"

"Quite well. But there's one problem. You and Atem will have to go at different times."

"Oh."

"Um Mr. Mahad?" Someone said

I turned around and looked at the guy. I recognized him instantly, its Cassie's father. Why is he here?

"You…. You're Cassie's father?" Mahad said.

"Yes. I have a question and I don't know who else to go to." Cassie's dad asked

"What is your question."

"Is there any way I can see my daughter" He paused. "Back in the human world? Even if it's only for a few minutes. I would be forever grateful."

"Could it happen?" I said

"Yes. It can. I've been working on a spell for something like this for some time. Cleo when I send you back to the human world, I'll send Cassie's dad back the same day."

"Thank you. I owe you so much." He said.

"You will make her extremely happy." I sighed "I cant wait to see her."

"Mahad?" Atem said

"Yes Atem?"

"You needed to talk to me?"

"Yes. I've already informed Cleo, but the two of you will need to go to the human world at separate times."

"Oh. Okay."

"Atem, you go first for this. I still have some stuff to do before I can go." I said

"Okay."

"If you see Cassie….. Please tell her I say hi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kat:** so yeah... chapter 2... Enjoy and Review lots. :D

* * *

So I get home around 2:30 am and went to bed without thinking about if anyone else was home. So far, nothing weird happened like I thought it would. But I still felt uneasy.

I was probably only asleep a few hours when I heard the door open. Normally that sort of thing never wakes me up, well unless you slam it, then yeah.

"Mer why did that seem so loud." I muttered.

It was quiet for a few minutes, but should it really take that long just to pee? Then a light appeared out of nowhere, it couldn't already be morning. Even if it was, it couldn't be that bright.

"Fuck turn it off." I put a pillow over my face.

"Young one, I need to speak to you."

I moved the pillow and looked at what I thought would be a person talking to me. I was in complete shock that it wasn't.

"What the fuck? Did a duel disk implode again? Why is the Creator of Light in my room?" I was really confused

"Young one, I must speak to you about an important matter."

"What is this important matter you speak of" I sat up.

"I have come here today to ask you, what would you do to see your dark again?"

"What?" I felt like I was going to have a panic attack. "You mean theres a way to see Cleo again?

"Yes young one. Now what do you say"

"Yes. Fuck yes"

"I must leave now. You must not speak about tonight to anyone little one."

"Thank you, your highness." I only do this out of respect for the Egyptian Gods.

"Young one." She placed a hand on my face. "Please call me Horakhty"

"Okay."

"I know I will see you again, my child. Goodbye." She left

"Goodbye Horakhty" I fell back asleep

Next thing I know I feel someone shaking me. Who or what, I don't know.

"What the hell?" I looked at Yugi. "Don't do that I almost punched you in the face."

"Sorry Cassie."

"Dude you look like your about to puke. I think you should sit down."

He sat down on the bottom bed of the bunk bed that we share. I leaned over the top bunk so we could continue talking.

"So whats up?"

"Something weird happened last night."

"What happened? Not really following."

"I thought I saw Dark Magician." He paused. "He asked me if I wanted to see Atem again."

I fell off the bed and landed on my back. This, I swear on my life I was not expecting in any way shape or form.

"Fuck" I screamed

"Are you okay?"

"Im fine, just be a little sore. I swear on my life that same thing happened to me, but Horakhty showed up instead of Dark Magician."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you believe they really will come back?"

"I dunno. Im not sure how to think about it."

"I hope they do come back. That you know, its not some sick joke."

"Yeah."

"What time is it?" I asked not really wanting to move

"3:20" He said looking at the clock.

"Crap. Have to start dinner soon."

"You had another episode last night." Yugi said staring at the wall.

"Seriously. Again. That's like the 4th episode in the last 2 weeks."

"Yeah. You really should get that checked out. I don't think it's normal to be in that much pain in your sleep."

"You know we cant afford to go to the doctor's. Probably another anxiety attack mixed with the depression I have."

"Yeah I know. Im still wondering why it took you so long to tell us. Besides Joey already knowing."

"I didn't want people to worry about me when I went into an episode. It explains that one time junior year I was gone for a week."

I curled myself into a ball on the floor, started trembling, I felt like I was dying. I shot my eyes up to Yugi, who instantly knew what was happening and he ran out of the room.

"Guys get in here she's having another panic attack." I faintly heard Yugi said.

_I feel like im dying_ I closed my eyes _Oh my god. Not another one. Fuck. I forgot how much I hate having these._

"Its okay Cassie" I heard Joey say.

I felt someone pull me out of the ball I was in and was in the middle of a group hug. I new my friends would know how long this episode would last for.

"I feel like im dying" I muttered

"No. You cant die on us. You promised." Tristan said

"Cass, you have to pull out of this for us." Joey said.

An hour and a half passes before I came out of my panic attack episode. Yugi, Joey and Tristan stayed by my side the entire time.

"Im sorry." I said

"No don't be sorry. Shit's just unpredictable here." Joey said

"All of you are such great friends. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Probably in a mental hospital somewhere." Tristan said

"Yeah no probably on the streets or dead." I said

6:30 comes and we're all scrambling around trying to get ready for another shitty night at work. Joey kept insisting that I don't go to work because of what happened several hours before. I would be fine tonight.

Tonight was another same old same old night you know. Standing around for a few hours until someone comes around to have some alone time. As usual, im the last one from my group to be picked. Some guy wanted me tonight, but its one of those things where you have to get used to being with a guy or girl.

The two of walked to the closest hotel. The hotel always has a few rooms open for people who work where I do, free of charge.

"So what do you want?" I asked, not really caring what he said.

"You just have to lay there and I'll give you 200. Im feeling generous tonight and really frisky." He darted after my neck.

_Damn, that's more than most people will pay for this sort of thing. Eh whatever. More money to go to bill and shit like that_

Did what the guy said and he left a little while later. He left the money on the bedside table. Might as well go back and try to make some extra money. This time 2 guys wanted me, but it wasn't for just one guy. They wanted a bisexual experience.

_Fine whatever._ "Come on" I said

Three hours pass and I'm limping my way home. Worst idea ever to have a threesome. Never again would I do that. At least I made another 100. I wasn't going to question it, I don't want it to end with the somewhat good pay.

When I got home I noticed someone standing at the door. The strange man looked oddly familiar, a little too familiar if you tell me.

"Hey get out of here that's not your apartment." I yelled as I pulled a shoe off

The strange man turned and looked at me. No I'm really not seeing things, it cant be? Is it really Atem?

"Ca-Cassie?" He said in his unmistakable and familiar baritone voice.

"Atem?"

* * *

**Kat:** One more thing... more focused on Cassie and Yugi than Ryou and Marik (Malik and Bakura are the dark half in this story)


	3. SOPA Warning Please read

Sorry my fellow readers, but you should know this. The actual chapter for this story will be posted at a later unknown date

MY DEARS THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Here is the link to the petition on the Whitehouse website, sign it if you want this stopped.

: / petitions . whitehouse . gov /petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF

If the link doesn't work search Open Petitions till you find Stop SOPA 2013 and sign it that way.

shadowwriter329  
g1rldraco7  
Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
InuYoiushi  
Ryoucutie4ever  
shadowrealm818

MetTheRealWorld


End file.
